Christmas Miracles
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: Santa gave Sector V wishes as their gift from him. What exactly will they wish for?
1. Santa's Gift

Finally! A KND fanfic again. I haven't wrote one since, well, I dunno. But now I returned. For Christmas, guys. Read away!

Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat? I don't own KND.

* * *

Chapter 1: Santa's gift

--

"Ey, one more week and it's Christmas!" an Aussie exclaimed.

In the playground of Gallagher Elementary, all the children were running around, playing with snow. Some are having a snowball fight, some are making snow angels. But Sector V was just hanging around.

"Yeah! And that means we get a gift from Santa!" Kuki exclaimed.

Their bald leader nodded. "Yes. And I believe Santa told us last year that he's going to give us something really special."

The chubby pilot couldn't stop wondering more than his teammates.

"Maybe he's going to give us super awesome 2x4 technology blueprints," he stated.

"Or a boxing kangaroo!" Wally proclaimed.

"Or a super-duper Lovey-Dovey Rainbow Monkey!" Kuki squealed happily.

Their team spy, Numbuh 5, or Abby, let out a laugh. "Heh, whatever Santa's gonna give us, Numbuh 5 knows it's out of this world."

"Agreed, Numbuh 5," Nigel spoke, nodding his head.

--

Hours later from their chat at recess, Sector V returned to their treehouse and rested after the exhausting day. Wally, who was about to start training in his room, heard a bump on the roof.

"What the crud?"

He stormed out from his room and ran to their meeting room. He saw his teammates huddled up, and something in front of them. He saw a shadow, for sure.

"Santa!!!" Kuki screamed with delight.

"Oh. Nevermind," Wally thought, and walked towards them.

"Ho ho ho, nice to hear your screaming, Kuki… I think," Santa joked.

"Hey, Santa!" the rest of them greeted.

"Ho ho ho. Well, it seems I overheard that you kids were thinking about what I'm going to give you for Christmas. And Abigail over here was right – it will be out of this world," he said.

"Man, ya are smart," Wally said.

"Of course she is," Nigel told him. "Even smarter than me."

"Aw, that's nice of ya," Abby said, giving Nigel a painless slap on the back.

"Well, back to the gifts, your presents are..."

"A boxing kangaroo?"

"Advanced 2x4 technology blueprints?"

"A Super-Duper Lovey-Dovey rainbow monkey?"

Santa walked backwards and said, "None of those. It's even better!"

The Japanese squealed even more.

"I'm going to give you kids – a wish."

"Yeah!" they exclaimed altogether, except for Kuki.

"WHAT? Then I'm not going to get that one of a kind Rainbow Monkey?!" she asked, in an angered – and kinda scary – tone.

"O… Of course you'll get that other Rainbow Monkey. It's my other present for you," Santa said, whimpering.

"Then GOOD!" She skipped away happily and left the others.

"Were you bluffing?" Nigel asked.

"Yes, but I think I should make it true… I don't want to see her like that again," Santa replied.

"Then that means she'll be beggin' for more pathetic Rainbow Monkeys," Wally scoffed.

"Wally, you should learn giving is rewarding. You know what, if you were able to give that Rainbow Monkey to her before me, let's just say I'll give you another reward," he told the boy.

Hoagie nodded and had to agree with the jolly old man.

"Yeah. Once, I gave Numbuh 86 a gift… she gave me my current favorite jacket and best of all, she didn't punch me or call me a stupid boy," Hoagie said.

"Wow, that is nice," Nigel told, since he never liked being called a stupid boy.

"So, Santa, how does the wish gift work?" Abby asked, crossing her arms.

"Hmm, well, if you want your wish to be granted, just say 'From a wish given to me by Santa Claus, I wish…' and then say your wish already. But remember, the wishes will last until December 24, in the evening," he replied.

"That's easy," Hoagie thought.

"Well, I have to run. I still have to, you know, do my job." Santa ran out of the treehouse, and the kids didn't bother to check. They knew Santa was busy and had to go back.

"So… see you guys later! Gotta pile up my wish list," Hoagie said.

He trotted away with a smirk on his face.

"How's he gonna have to select from all his wishes?" Wally asked.

"He's got his ways," Nigel answered.

And with that, they all returned to their rooms, mostly to think of what should they wish for.

* * *

Hehe, Kuki just wants that Rainbow Monkey for Christmas. Well, please R&R and no flames, definitely.


	2. Befuddled Minds

Wow, one chapter, 4 reviews for an instant! This is totally new. Thanks, you guys! And for the wait... here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: (blankly and quickly) I do not own Kids Next Door. It is created by Mr. Tom Warbuton and is broadcasted on Cartoon Network which I only watch. XD

* * *

Chapter 2: Befuddled Minds

--

In Nigel's room, minutes later, the British boy sat on his bed. He was rather thrilled he was given a wish. It was rare to have it. Besides shooting stars and candles on birthday cakes, it was even more special on Christmas.

"What should I wish for?" he asked himself in a thought.

"Perhaps kids free from adult tyranny? That's a dream come true."

That was his real wish. He wanted it to happen. But he knew it would shatter a certain part of everyone's life. And he knew Santa won't grant it, because there's supposed to be a balance from kids and adult villains. And then he thought he needed something for himself.

"How about a good singing voice?" He flushed when he thought of that. He shook his head and put in a 'Nevermind about that' thought.

"What about my hair? Or another pair of jet boots? Or five… wait… what?" He caught himself. He shook his head once more.

"Maybe I should keep it first and think wisely on what to wish for," he finalized.

--

In Abby's room, she simply continued listening to songs. But in her mind were befuddled thoughts about what to wish for.

"Maybe I can wish that Cree would be… Nevermind." She missed having fun with her sister. But on the other hand, she knew Cree still cared for her the same way.

She shook her head and moved to the next thought. "A new hat? More candy? Or ice-cream? Or Ni… but nah." Also she was confused on what to wish for.

--

Kuki, on the other hand, knew what she wanted.

"I'll wish that I own all types of Rainbow Monkeys!" she exclaimed in her head. "Or maybe I could wish Numbuh 4 would like Rainbow Monkeys too?"

She giggled and thought, "I'll stick with my Rainbow Monkeys."

--

Hoagie, well, he wanted to wish a lot.

"New 2x4 technology ideas! Or, or, people to laugh at my jokes. They really gotta have a good sense of humor. Or Numbuh 4 to confess to Numbuh 3!" He snickered at that thought.

"Or Numbuh 86 with a cool head. Wait, that'll never happen. Or just a date with her. Or… oh shucks. I just wish I could have a lot of wishes instead of one."

--

Wally, meanwhile, was the most confused overall. He was thinking of a real boxing kangaroo. Then he wanted more chances to kick the DCFDTL's butts.

"Videogames! Pizza! Ice-cream!" And then it hit him.

"NO MORE RAINBOW MONKEYS!" But then he remembered Kuki. "Ah, I dunno."

* * *

No furthermore questions. Just kidding! I tried to make the wishes simple so it could relate to kiddies. Chapter 3 will arrive soon... maybe even tomorrow! XD Because Christmas is near, I have to schedule the chapters until Christmas. The last chapter should be on Christmas. So I explained. Please R&R, no flames.


	3. Ice Skater Girl

Took time for me to update. XD Just kidding. Thanks again for the reviews! Highly appreciated. Now, next chapter here. It's important too in the story. It'll take away one wish... whoops, I spilled something. XD

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own KND.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ice Skater Girl

--

The next day, Sector V rode their school bus for Gallagher Elementary. Hoagie chatted with other kids with silly puns again. Nigel and Abby were sitting together, talking about strategy. Wally sat alone and watched Kuki and Fanny, or Numbuh 86, talk about Rainbow Monkeys.

"I heard ya gotta join a contest to win the Super-Duper Lovey-Dovey Rainbow Monkey," Fanny said.

"Well, I know Santa's gonna give me that," Kuki said happily.

"Yeah, right. That Rainbow Monkey is one of a kind, and only one was made, really," the Irish girl said stiffly.

"Then Santa's gonna give me that one!" she told her.

"No way! I'm going to win it!"

"No! I'll have that one of a kind!"

Wally covered his ears. "Could this argument ever shut up?" he asked himself. And he covered his ears the whole ride to the school.

--

When the bus, or train literally, stopped, Wally quickly jumped off and ran inside.

"Finally, no cruddy argument," he mumbled.

And suddenly, his shoulder slumped lower with weight.

"Ow! Numbuh 2, can ya please stop using me as a hand support?" Wally asked, annoyed.

"Sorry! I didn't notice, really," he replied.

The other two arrived, with an enraged Kuki.

"Why that Numbuh 86! She's gonna… ARGH!"

Luckily, Abby was holding her back.

"Calm down, girl! She ain't here now!" Abby exclaimed.

"Numbuh 3, don't show that kind of behavior now. You will get that Rainbow Monkey, so you don't need to worry. And you're making Numbuh 5 tired, so please cease this now," Nigel told her.

Kuki let out a sigh and said, "You guys are right. Besides, I know I love Rainbow Monkeys more than her."

"Yep! Ya got that right!" Abby exclaimed.

They were all in a fairly good mood now, until a dark cloud went their way. Or should we say, a snobby wannabee who thinks herself as superior. And now, she wanted to break Abby's good mood.

"Abigail Lincoln. Well, well, well, you still have the courage to show your face here," she said in her snobby way.

"Valerie. I study here, don't you know? Oh wait, you don't, 'cause you don't have a brain to remember," she said in a comeback.

Their team laughed while Valerie fumed up.

"Ha! At least I… I…"

"Have the guts to come back here and boast about how stupid ya are?"

More laughter, even from their schoolmates. Valerie was about to burst like a volcano with her anger, but instead, she burst something else out.

"I can ice-skate!"

"So what? Numbuh 5 can ice-skate too," Nigel said defensively.

"Yeah. Besides, you stink," Kuki added.

"Remember the ice-skating pageant in 3rd grade?" Hoagie asked.

"Oh yeah! Even a donkey could ice-skate better than you," Wally taunted.

And now, the whole school was laughing, even Mrs. Thompson.

"Haha! Thanks, you guys," Abby said.

"I practiced after," she boasted once more.

"To be even more horrible?" Nigel asked, which knocked the others to laugh more.

"My… haha… lungs…ha… hurt!" Hoagie exclaimed.

He was laughing the loudest anyway. Valerie couldn't take it anymore.

"What if I challenged you to an ice-skating showdown on the competition at the park?" she asked furiously.

"Why? So you could be humiliated more?" Abby asked jokingly.

"No. So I would win and show I'm the best in smarts and skating," she replied.

The others gasped, but Wally didn't.

"Listen; ya aren't smart, ya aren't good at skating, so stop trying to humiliate yourself," he told her mockingly.

"Shut up, Beetles! You're stupid and a shorty!" she yelled.

"Don't call Numbuh 4 stupid and shorty!" Kuki yelled.

"Stop it!" Abby shouted.

"I accept. If I win, you'll shut up and stop bothering me, my friends or anyone who hates you."

"Then that means everyone," Fanny, from behind, stated.

"And if I win… you will serve me and say I'm superior than you every time you see me," Valerie dished up.

"NO! Numbuh 5 won't accept that kind of stupid deal," Nigel exclaimed.

Abby pulled Nigel to a closet. She slammed the door so no one would hear anything from them.

--

"Numbuh 1, I gotta do this," she told him.

"Why? It isn't worth it. I can't stand to see my friends suffering," he said.

"Heh, besides seeing that girl humiliated, I want you guys to stop being bothered by that monster," she said.

He sighed.

"Are you sure? So I can bring some support, at least."

"Yeah. Thanks, Numbuh 1."

"Now let's get outta here! It's Numbuhs 2 and 86 who spend time in the closet," he told her.

"Like when they got locked 5 times before?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered, opening the door.

They walked out and Valerie raised an eyebrow.

"So, what's your decision?"

"I'll do it," she answered.

"Great! Prepare to be humiliated!"

The snob walked away with an evil grin on her face. The three walked towards their leader and spy.

"What did you guys do in there?" Kuki asked.

"Serious talk," they replied together.

"Funny. At least ya guys didn't get locked up like Numbuhs 2 and 86. If that happens again with them, it'd be their 6th," Wally said.

"Hey! And yes, it would be our 6th," Hoagie remarked.

"Aw, let's stop talking about closets and get to classes now," Kuki said.

And so, Wally and Abby separated from the three to enter their homeroom class while Nigel, Kuki and Hoagie walk into theirs.

* * *

Friendship there it seems. Well, I'll update soon again. Exams are on the run. Please R&R, no flames.


	4. Joey's Sickness, Hoagie's Planning

Sorry I haven't updated last Thursday. We did a little shopping. And I bought a lot of books! Well, back to the story, I think I'll either shorten it or end it at Dec. 26 or a few days ahead, whatever I can manage. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Chapter 4: Little Joey's sickness, Hoagie's little planning

--

After school, Wally decided to have a stop at his home before going to the treehouse. He entered quickly and saw his mom talking to a doctor.

"Mrs. Beetles, your baby is suffering with a mild fever. A few more days and he'll be better," he told her.

Wally couldn't stop noticing his mom is in tears.

"Thank ya, doctor. I really hope my little Joey feels better," she said.

Wally then set his eyes on his brother. He was on a crib, shivering. He was covered by a blanket. The doctor nodded and walked out of the door.

"Hey, fella!" he greeted Wally, before leaving for real.

Wally closed the door gently and walked towards his mother.

"Hey, mom. What happened to Joey?" he asked.

"He has a fever, Wallabee. So it's best if we cancel our trip to the zoo to let him see the penguins first. Don't bother him now. He needs rest, like the doctor said," she replied.

"Okay, mom."

Then, his mom stopped him for a while and told him to have a snack, to avoid getting sick as well.

"Cruddy fever. Why'd ya select my brother?" he wondered.

--

Meanwhile, at the treehouse, Nigel was scanning around for the activities of his teammates. He knew Wally was at his house, so he took him off his mind. Next, he saw Abby's room. The door was opened so he decided to take a little peek. And he saw her reading one of her schoolbooks while listening to her songs in an iPod.

"The same," he thought.

He walked and crossed Kuki's room. He didn't need to check. He knew she was playing with her Rainbow Monkeys. Next, he entered Hoagie's room. He heard guffaws and entered.

"What are you laughing at, Numbuh 2?" he asked.

"I've made my wish!" Hoagie replied.

"That was a waste," Nigel said.

"No, no, you don't get it. You know what I wished for?"

"What exactly?"

"I wished that I have unlimited wishes until December 26," he replied.

"And it works?" Nigel asked once more.

"Yeah! I already wished 6 times!" he exclaimed, answering the question.

"Okay…"

"And also, I can pass my wishes to anyone!"

"Sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then, save those wishes of yours. They seem really important and they are," Nigel said.

He walked away and left Hoagie with Joaquin.

"So, Joaquin, what do you want for Christmas?" The hamster started squeaking and squeaking, which led him into more confusion.

"Man, I wish I know what you're saying," Hoagie stated.

And along with the squeaks of Joaquin, he hears a squeaky voice, saying, "I want cheese! Cheese! Cheese!"

"Okay… I'll wish a giant cheese for you and the other hamsters on Christmas, okay?" he remarked.

Joaquin squeaked, and the squeaky voice in his mind said, "Thank you, Hoagie! I wanna give you something too!"

"What is it?" Hoagie asked.

"I'm not telling!" Joaquin's voice answered.

"Aw, no fair!"

And then the door opened. Wally, who just arrived, looked around which made Hoagie question him.

"What are you looking for?"

"I heard ya talking to somebody," he answered.

"No one is here except for Joaquin," Hoagie said.

"Are ya losing your mind? You're talking to a hamster!" Wally exclaimed.

"Don't hurt his feelings," Hoagie said.

"Okay," Wally said, leaving.

Hoagie shook his head.

"Now, with unlimited wishes…"

* * *

Hehe, well, that's my update for now. I think I'll try to update; exams are in. HELE is hard and I need to have high grades again. Please R&R, no flames.


	5. How to Win it

Dang, I haven't reached the deadline for the end of this story. Oh well, thanks to a reviewer, I think I'll finish it before or on New Year. And thanks to those who reviewed! Now, here's some signifigant part of the story for little 3/4ness and stuff. And also... MERRY CHRISTMAS, everybody!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Chapter 5: How to win it

--

Hours later, four of the kids were watching several commercials out of boredom, and no good shows lately. Nigel was sitting upside down; his feet raised while his head down. Wally was lying down, flipping the channels. The girls were sitting, although bored as well.

"Boring. Boring. Boring. Bo… hey! The car cra… oh no, boring."

Wally was getting tired of tiresome commercials. But they thought excitement came with some footsteps behind them.

"Hey guys! What's up?"

It was Hoagie. He just arrived from his room, with all the planning he's done for who-knows-what. Noticing his team is in weird positions on the couch, he had to ask.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing to watch," Kuki replied, with a lot of hints of boredom.

"Then it's time to channel-surf!" he exclaimed.

"Did it," Wally said.

"Didn't work," Nigel continued.

Hoagie then walked towards the remote and switched the channels. And Kuki's eyes widened, seeing something amazing on the screen. The screen was pink, filled with red hearts. In it was a purple Rainbow Monkey dressed in a rainbow-colored shirt. And in the middle of the shirt, there were six little hearts in the colors red, blue, orange, green, purple and yellow. Kuki squealed out loud.

"The Super-Duper Lovey-Dovey Rainbow Monkey!"

She jumped up and down eccentrically.

"Ah, crud. Now we have her jumping," Wally said.

He glared at the screen and continued watching.

"Hey kids! Wanna know how to win this one of a kind Rainbow Monkey?" the announcer asked.

"YEEEEEEES!" Kuki screamed.

"You have to join the Rainbow Monkey song singing contest. Then you have to show how much you care for Rainbow Monkeys."

"That's easy," Abby said. "Kuki will get it in no time."

"But remember, only BOYS can enter!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

"Uh oh," Hoagie squeaked.

Now he knew Kuki's head was hotter than the Sun's surface.

"WHYYYYYYYYY?! How dare they?!" Kuki screamed her voice off, leaving the other four covering their ears. Though that wasn't enough to block the entire loudness.

"Ow!"

"Calm down, Numbuh 3!" Abby yelled.

They all realized she could destroy their television screen, but she didn't, luckily. Kuki sighed sadly and burst into tears.

"Why? Boys don't even like Rainbow Monkeys!" she said between her flooding sobs.

"There, there," Abby whispered, patting her back.

She walked her over to her room to have a little talk. The three boys stood alone after they left. And Hoagie had to break the silence, at least.

"That contest is crazy," Hoagie said.

"Well then, if we want to give Numbuh 3 that gift, one of us has to enter the contest," Nigel said.

"But who?" Wally asked.

He tapped his shoulder while the other two smirked at each other, and looked straight at Wally. He noticed, and couldn't help but ask, "What are ya guys staring at?"

"Numbuh 4 will enter," Hoagie said.

"WHAT? I ain't joining that cruddy contest!" he exclaimed.

They all knew he hated the stuffed animal. But they wanted to make Kuki happy. And it was fun to see the outcome of what Wally will do.

"C'mon, Numbuh 4. If you don't join, Kuki will cry the hardest she can. It will flood the treehouse," Nigel said.

Wally scoffed and reminded, "Santa said he'll give it to her so no biggy."

Nigel shook his head. "Wally, Wally, Wally. Santa said you'll get an extra gift if you gave that to her before he does."

"Yeah, so you gotta take your chance," Hoagie said.

"No way!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"PLEASE?"

"NO!!!"

Nigel snapped. "Numbuh 4, as the leader of Sector V, I order you to join the competition. To make one of our teammates happy!"

"But…"

"No buts," Hoagie said.

Wally knew it was wrong to disobey an order from their leader. And he can't do anything but follow.

"Fine, but I gotta wear a mask," he said.

"Nope. No masks."

"But…" Nigel shook his head. He sighed.

"Fine."

"Good."

The two boys left Wally standing stiffly.

"Cruddy Rainbow Monkey."

* * *

Aww, is Wally gonna do it or not? Stay tuned... oh wait, that sounds ridiculous. XD Please R&R, no flames.


	6. Practice, Already Perfect

Almost deadline!!! Well, here's chapter 6.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Chapter 6: Practice, Already Perfect

--

Saturday. It was weekends already. At 10 in the morning, Sector V decided to sneak out to let Abby practice ice-skating. They quickly got dressed into their jackets and boots. They stopped at the park and looked for the pond. They directly knew it would freeze into a mini-ice rink. They took out their skates and put them on.

Abby finished and quickly glided into the ice.

Kuki was next and she slid her whole body on the slippery ice. "Wee!"

Wally stayed on the snow first. "Maybe I could be buried under the snow," he thought, and tried this attempt.

Nigel then walked slowly on the ice.

Hoagie sat on the bench for a while.

"Okay, Numbuh 5, in order to beat Valerie in ice-skating…"

"It's kinda figure skating, Numbuh 1. But well, whatever the terms are," Abby interrupted.

"Oh. Well then, what are you going to do first?" Nigel asked.

"I'll mix something up."

She then took a step and glided straight. Then she did an upright spin. "Wow…" And then she did a ballet jump. After, she did a simple camel spin and glided in circular motion. She leaped slightly and landed and she skated towards Nigel. He didn't bother to cover himself. She quickly stopped in front of him with some scratching on the ice. She was a few inches in front.

"Ooh," Kuki responded, seeing pink blushes in their cheeks.

"Tha… that was some nice skating," Nigel spat out, skating backwards slightly.

"Thanks," she said.

She skated away, and the four continued watching her.

"She'll win."

Abby continued practicing. She tried a stag leap. It was amazing. She almost landed perfectly, but she collapsed on someone.

"Get off me, stupid!" All of them recognized that voice.

"Valerie? What the crud are ya doing here?" Wally asked.

"I'm practicing, Beetles. What are you doing under the snow?"

"Having fun!" he replied.

Valerie scoffed. "That's stupid."

"No, it ain't!"

Wally stomped off his snow covering and into the ice, which made him slip a bit.

"Haha! Look who's lame in skating now!" she boasted.

"Shut up, Valerie. You didn't even show us anything," Hoagie told her.

Valerie raised her head, showing anger, and quickly tried a routine. She did a quick split jump and a sit spin. She did a bracket turn and made a fast stop.

"What about that?" she asked boastfully.

Abby had her eyes wide open.

Wally thought it was corny.

Kuki didn't even watch; Valerie darkens her mood at times.

Hoagie thought there was going to be little competition.

Nigel, he didn't see anything too remarkable.

"That's what you're boasting? Oh, please," Hoagie remarked.

"Let's just see. I'll win the bet, you'll see. You will all see!" Valerie yelled.

She walked away.

Kuki then asked, "How's she gonna practice then?"

"It'll be better if she doesn't," Wally told her.

"Agreed. Now, let's try practicing for something else, shall we?"

"What?" Abby asked.

Nigel dragged her in and whispered, "Right the Rainbow Monkey contest said only boys can enter?"

"Yeah. Numbuh 5's ears are still shivering from the screaming," she replied in a whisper.

"Well, Numbuh 4 will join."

"WHAT?!"

The other three operatives looked at her, confused.

Nigel quickly whispered, "Shush! Numbuh 3 doesn't know yet. Well, we'll have to train him to sing the song, although it will be really hard."

"I know. Numbuh 4 hates those things."

"That's why keep this a secret."

Abby nodded.

"I will."

* * *

Stupid Valerie. Ah well, who's gonna win? Find out... okay, that's really stupid. Please R&R, no flames.


	7. Babysitting

Okay, New Year's on 2 days more. Have to finish this story. Besides, this was a fun story. No reviews, but nevermind.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Chapter 7: Babysitting

--

After the practices, they tried to take a little nap, which ended up into a major deep sleep, since they were too tired. And it was two days before Christmas. But Wally had to leave. He had to babysit his baby brother while his parents look for a proper medicine for him.

The young Aussie grumpily walked out of bed and scratched his head. He blinked and walked to the bathroom to change. And once he was done, he trotted quickly to his home. He slammed the door and saw his mom and dad.

"Wallabee, please take care of him," Mr. Beetles said.

"The bottles are there if he wants milk, his baby foods are there on the table. Don't forget to burp him, okay? And the rest, you know what to do," Mrs. Beetles said.

She had hints of sadness with the sickness of her son. "Make sure you don't catch that fever too, Wallabee."

His parents walked out of the door and closed it gently. Wally walked to the living room and saw his brother, lying in his blue crib filled with pillows. He looked at him sympathetically. He loved his brother and didn't like that he's really sick on Christmas season. Then Joey started crying.

"Hmm, must be hungry," Wally thought.

And he turned backwards and started to search in the kitchen table.

While he was walking to the kitchen, he didn't notice a tall Japanese at the side.

"Hi Wally!"

"Hey, Numbuh 3. Wait a sec, I'll get the…"

He paused and turned around nervously. How could she possibly enter the house?

"What are you going to get?" Kuki asked.

"Numbuh 3! What are ya doin' here?!" Wally questioned, shocked in the sight.

"You're really early in leaving the treehouse," she said.

"I wanted to see if you're okay. Your parents let me in, by the way."

"Crud," he thought.

Now he was stuck babysitting his brother with his, ehm, not-so-secret crush.

"So, I'll carry Joey and calm him down first while you get his food," Kuki said.

It surprised Wally. Before he could speak, Kuki clarified, "I had to learn about babies when Mushi was born."

Wally dropped his hand and ran to the kitchen. He took the mashed bananas and scampered to the living room. And to his surprise, Kuki was cradling little Joey gently in her arms. She looked at him dearly, and Wally felt touched. He walked towards them and he started feeding Joey.

Hours later, Joey had fallen asleep. He was tucked into his baby bed in his crib, under his blanket. Kuki watched Joey sleep like a little angel while Wally was having second thoughts on his wish.

"I can't just us the wish to wish I would win the Rainbow Monkey. I… I have to wish Joey back to normal," he thought.

He sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Numbuh 3. I can't do it."

Then the doorbell rang. Wally wasn't supposed to open the door if it's a stranger. He grabbed Kuki's wrist and dragged her to the door.

"Wha? Hey!!!" Kuki screeched.

Wally then stopped. He looked at the peephole high above him.

"What is it, Numbuh 4?" Kuki asked, supporting her head up.

Wally tapped his chin and said, "Stand still. I gotta see who's outside."

"Why?"

Then it hit Kuki. "Oh."

She then stood still as a tree, and Wally stood on her shoulders and looked at the hole. And with his surprise, it was Hoagie. He hopped off Kuki and opened the door quickly.

"Numbuh 2!"

"Numbuh 4! Numbuh 1 has been looking all over for you!" Hoagie slammed the door, which woke up Joey.

He started crying and Kuki had to rush to snooze him off again. Wally pulled Numbuh 2 and whispered, "I can't do the contest anymore."

"WHAT?!" Hoagie asked loudly.

More crying. "Shush!"

Wally started talking. "I can't do it. I have to babysit Joey to health."

"But… but…"

"You'll have to do the contest to win Numbuh 3 the Rainbow Monkey."

"That means only Numbuh 1 can watch Numbuh 5 in the skating tournament," Hoagie said.

"Well, he can record it. Look, you can do it. At least ya like it more than me," Wally reasoned.

"Well, yeah. Okay, but I'll just say that I wanted to watch you obtain the Rainbow Monkey," Hoagie finalized.

"Thanks, mate," he said.

Hoagie nodded and left. But unbeknownst to the two, Kuki was eavesdropping the whole time.

"It's alright, Numbuh 4. Your brother needs you."

* * *

The major stuff is coming tomorrow. Please R&R, no flames.


	8. Christmas Carnival Craziness

Sorry for not updating soon. The internet was gone for 5 days 2 times. 3 days on the first, 2 days on the second. Boohoo! It's so torturous! But it's back so I guess I should update this story. It's past its due date, but what the hey? Also, thanks for the nice reviews! It's really appreciated. :D

BTW, the sickness in the flashback is made up. I don't know any good illnesses for babies and I most definitely don't want to use it on little Joey.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND.

* * *

Chapter 8: Christmas Carnival Craziness

--

While Wally and Kuki continue babysitting Joey, Hoagie knew his cruel fate leaving the treehouse without telling Nigel. He exhaled nervously and shook his arms before opening the door. Mrs. Uno had opened the door.

"Why, hello, Hoagie. Here to play with Nigel, I'm sure," she said in her British accent.

"Hi, Mrs. Uno. Yeah, I'm gonna play with Nigel," he told her.

"Well, he's not here. He went to the skating pond at the park with Abigail," Mrs. Uno informed. "If you like, you can catch them."

Hoagie looked at her happily. "Thank you, Mrs. Uno. And, oh, advanced Merry Christmas."

"Why, thank you. And Merry Christmas to you too."

Hoagie waved and quickly ran off. Well, at least he wasn't going to punish him today.

The next day, Hoagie accompanied Kuki to the carnival. Kuki tried to act innocent towards the discussion Hoagie had with Wally.

"Where's Wally?" she asked.

"He's with his brother," he answered.

Kuki decided to play pretend and act like she still wanted that Rainbow Monkey. She had something in mind; a devious thing it seems like.

They walked towards the competition line, and were sure in for a shock. He knew that boys don't like Rainbow Monkeys, but the line was longer than a giant anaconda.

"Yikes!" he squeaked.

And more surprises. He turned around and saw Kuki and Fanny, facing each other with angered faces.

"Why'd ya let Hoagie enter for ya, huh?!" Fanny asked, outraged.

"I didn't! He didn't tell me! I didn't let him!" she replied in a yell.

"What about you?! You made Paddy and Shaunie join!"

"Oh please. I'm their older sister! They have to win it so I could get the best Rainbow Monkey ever made!" she repelled back.

"Or maybe…"

To Hoagie's shock, Fanny walked closer to him. He whimpered and covered his face, but he didn't expect she wouldn't punch him.

"Listen, Hoagie…" She had a sincere voice.

That's unusual, Hoagie thought.

"…can you drop out for me?" she asked.

She knew Hoagie couldn't resist her. But Hoagie denied it. It was with her surprise and shock.

"Sorry, Fanny. Kuki deserves this one. She showed more love and care for Rainbow Monkeys AND people," he told her, dismissing her offer.

Fanny scoffed, and then thought of another offer.

"Well, how about if you join for me?" she asked, surprisingly in a very flirty voice.

Hoagie tried hard not to fall to her ideas though.

"Ye… ye…"

Kuki prepared with tear-filled eyes; Fanny prepared her triumphant look.

"No."

Kuki jumped up and cheered. "YAY!!!"

"Why, Hoagie?" Fanny asked.

"Because you didn't even give me something nice this year… just kidding. Wally was supposed to join, but he had business. I filled in for him," he replied softly, as so Kuki wouldn't hear.

"Hmph!" She stomped away with eyes closed hard.

"Great. Thanks to Rainbow Monkeys, I lost a good friend-hate relationship with Numbuh 86," Hoagie thought.

Now he mentally kicked himself. But he knew Fanny couldn't resist being mad at him for a long time... right? And now, all he had to do was wait for the line to get shorter.

--

Meanwhile, Wally was too infuriated with his brother in deep sickness. He remembered his parents too frustrated with the news yesterday.

_Flashback:_

"_Hey, mom. Hi, dad," Wally greeted. He was sure hoping they found the cure for little Joey. But with the looks on their faces, it was really bad._

"_You didn't catch the illness, did you?" Mrs. Beetles asked quickly._

"_No, mum. I didn't," he replied._

"_Oh good!" The couple dragged their eldest son in a tight hug. _

"_Mu… ad… ca…t… brea…" he muttered under his breath._

_Mr. Beetles let go first. "Sorry, son. We just can't afford to lose ya."_

"_Why? I'm in good condition and Joey's not going anywhere… right?"_

_Mrs. Beetles burst into tears. "Son… Joey has a… young quick cold fever… which is really the worst case for babies because it's deadly. He's in stage 3… he may not survive anymore._

_Wally swore his jaw dropped to the floor the second the sentence lasted. "WHAT?! THIS CAN'T BE! HE'S SO YOUNG!" he yelled._

_  
"I know!" Mrs. Beetles couldn't stop the flowing of tears from her eyes now. It was the worst thing that ever happened in the Beetles family. But Wally, he knew how to fix things._

End Flashback.

--

Wally sighed. And he knew he had to do it now.

"From a wish given to me by Santa Claus, I wish my brother, Joey Beetles, in the healthiest condition he'll ever be."

--

Meanwhile, Hoagie was closer to the entrance. He was so glad he's almost done, yet so nervous that he might disappoint Kuki and lose. When he entered the hut, he saw the other boys before him, sitting down.

"Okay, you're the last one in," a man told Hoagie.

He commanded them to sit. And then he shut his eyes and pointed randomly to one boy.

"You," he said, pointing to Numbuh 101, "You win."

"Really? Great. Then my cousin won't kill me," he said.

The other boys, meanwhile, were outraged.

"WHAT?!"

"It's just a stupid toy," the man said. "You're just doing it for your girl buds or something."

He then turned and wriggled his hand behind the curtain covering some parts of the hut. But his facial expression turned worried as the Rainbow Monkey disappeared.

"But I just put it here!" he exclaimed.

He revealed the hidden shelf, which was empty. "Impossible!!!"

Now, the boys were angered.

"We waited for 3 cruddy hours and that's all we get?!" Numbuh 101 asked angrily.

"It's on!" Hoagie said.

And all the man knew, he was going to have blisters all over.

* * *

  
Poor man. Should we pray for him or what? XD just kidding. And also, if you guys have a crazy theory on what happened to the Rainbow Monkey, feel free to tell me in a review or something. Please R&R, no flames.


	9. Little Author's Note

Author's Note: This story, Christmas Miracles, is officially on hiatus until Christmas season this year. Hehe, the occasion was over, for like, 4 months already. So instead of updating it now, I'll continue it on next Christmas. Just thought you ought to know. :) **Cheerio!**


End file.
